Conventionally, there is a wireless access system in which a wireless link is established by varying a direction and a beam angle of an antenna of a base station based on position information of a mobile station estimated by the base station (JP-2000-22618A). However, directionality of an antenna mounted in the mobile station is not controlled, so that communications quality in the mobile station is not sufficiently attained. Hence, the communications quality needs to be enhanced so as to realize broadband communications.